


(F)unforgiveable

by Badgerbitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dom Ron Weasley, F/M, I'm very sorry for the title, Imperius Curse (Harry Potter), Imperiused Sex (Harry Potter), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Sub Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badgerbitch/pseuds/Badgerbitch
Summary: There is an unacceptably low amount of consensual Imperius kink out there, so i wrote this little fic to help change that.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 21





	(F)unforgiveable

It had taken Hermione weeks of begging and arguing, but three days ago, on her birthday, Ron had finally agreed to use the Imperius curse on her.

And it wasn't like he wasn't kinky, oh no. He loved to tie her up and tease her until she was desperate, begging him to fuck her. And she loved every second of it, too. He was just worried because she wouldn't be able to use a safeword while under the curse.

Hermione knew, that it probably wasn't the best bdsm etiquette, but the idea of this mindless bliss, doing whatever Ron told her to do, being used by him however he wanted, was just insanely hot to her, and she trusted him to know what she liked. So, they had agreed that every five minutes, Ron would lift the curse and she would be able to say "green" if she wanted to continue, or "red" if she wanted to stop.

Now, she was standing in their bedroom, in lacey black bra and panties, and waiting for him. Her heart beat like crazy and she had goosebumps all over her nearly naked body.

Suddenly, the sound of heavy boots, and the doorknob turned.

Ron was wearing dark jeans with an old-fashioned watch in the pocket and a fitted leather jacket, a sinister smirk on his soft lips. He always wore muggle clothes during scenes, they didn't want to risk bringing back memories from years ago.

"Look at you, all pretty for me" his deep voice sent a shiver down her spine.

He let his hand glide through her curls, then gripped them tight to slightly tilt her head.

A needy whimper escaped her lips.

Ron held his wand to her throat, barely touching her skin. Then, with a dark whisper, he spoke the curse: "Imperio".

It felt like all of Hermione's thoughts were replaced with soft, fluffy cotton. She felt incredibly light and warm and comfortable.

There was a voice, clear and strong: "On your knees."

Hermione sank to the floor, without her ever deciding to do so. Why should she have to? The voice sounded so determined. Doing just as it told her felt natural, and right.

There was a thumb now, stroking her cheek. This touch, just like the voice, stood out as the only things that weren't covered in the fuzzy clouds that dampened all other sensations. The only things she could fully grasp, so she held onto them. She leaned into that touch and listened to that voice: "open your mouth for me, sweetheart".

Hermione could feel her lips part. The hand was pulled away from her cheek, and she just waited, floating in soft clouds, and hoping for more words to tell her what to do.

Then, she felt the tip of a cock on her tongue. "Now suck it, take it nice and deep."

The words echoed through her empty head, and she sunk down on the thick shaft in one smooth motion, her lips stretched around the base. When the tip hit the back of her throat, she slowly pulled back, hollowing her cheeks and gliding along the lower side with her tongue. She bobbed her head like that a few times, vaguely noticing what she was doing, but mostly just feeling the soft fuzz all around her and the rock-hard dick in her mouth.

A hand gripped her hair and pulled her off, and the fuzz vanished into thin air, leaving her a little chilled.

Ron looked at her with a mix of concern and arousal, one hand in her curls and the other on the golden pocket watch.

"Green", Hermione gasped. "So very green".

A heartbeat later, the warmth of the curse embraced her again.


End file.
